User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Wingdrake Discussion
The following list below is a list Ecological and Lore Info of some monsters in the Monster Hunter Series along with info on the series' lore. These are official data that are taken from Capcom's "Hunter's Encyclopedia 1", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 2", "Hunter's Encyclopedia G", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 3", "Hunter's Encyclopedia edition" "Hunter's Encyclopedia 4", "Monster Hunter Illustrations 1", "Monster Hunter Illustrations 2", "Monster Hunter Illustrations 3", "Nintendo Dream", "Famitsu", "4gamer", "Monster Hunter Festa", "Monster Hunter", "Monster Hunter 2", "Monster Hunter Freedom Unite", "Monster Hunter 3", "Monster Hunter Portable 3rd", "Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter Generations", "Monster Hunter: World", "Monster Hunter Online", and "Monster Hunter Frontier". Additional Notes: *Most of this info comes from both in-game, official books, magazine issues, and articles taken from Capcom. *Subspecies, Rare Species, etc. are included with the Normal Species. **Do note there are some exceptions to this. *Newer monsters aren't included on here until later due to some additional info on them, such as items, not being released until later. *Some older monsters may not be on here due to not being researched as of yet. What are Wingdrake? Wingdrakes (Japanese 翼竜種) are a class of monsters first introduced in the fifth generation. It is unknown how this class is characterized. List of Monsters in this Class Mernos *Mernos is a Wingdrake that loves to eat scatternuts from the trees of the Ancient Forest. **Captive Mernos are often fed hay and fruit. *Mernos can often be seen in small groups consisting of twos. *Hunters are able to hitch a ride on Mernos by using the Slinger. *Mernos are quite easy to tame since their herbivores and quite timid in nature. Noios *Noios are a Wingdrake species native to the Wildspire Waste. *This Wingdrake is able to generate a powerful sonic roar if threatened or scared by a potential predator. **This roar is strong enough to stun a burrowing Diablos. *These Wingdrakes are carnivorous in nature, feeding on the carrion of dead monsters, including their own kind. **Hunters can use raw meat to lure them down. *Noios are known for living in large groups, consisting of several or more individuals. *Like Mernos, hunters can use their slinger to hitch a ride on a Noios, though Noios don't fly as far as Mernos. *So far, there are no captive-bred Noios. Raphinos *Raphinos gather in large groups to feed on coral eggs in the Coral Highlands. **If a hunter flies off with one of the Raphinos, the rest of the group will follow the individual into other areas. *Raphinos are the favorite prey of Legiana and Tzitzi-Ya-Ku. **Hunters can use these Wingdrakes to lure Legiana out of hiding. *Due to the deadly effluvium in the Rotten Vale, the usual calm Raphinos will become more violent due to the deadly bacteria blocking its sight, thus making it more aggressive. **Raphinos sometimes fly into the Rotten Vale for unknown reasons. Barnos *Barnos are deadly Wingdrakes that prefer to live in harsh volcanic environments like the Elder's Recess. **They've also been seen congregating around Zorah Magdaros. *Barnos are highly aggressive predators that will constantly attack prey by pecking and biting. *These Wingdrakes are able to spit an acidic agent that lowers the defense of prey. This acid is said to burn. Questions and Theories *You guys can ask questions and make up some theories here if you want too! Anyway, enjoy learning about the monsters! Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Ecology Category:Wingdrake Ecology Category:Lore